Aldnoah x Gundam 00 Crossover
by justinketch98
Summary: What would have happened to the timeline of Season 1 of Aldnoah Zero if somehow Celestial Being ended up becoming involved? Find out here. (This is non canon and has no direct relation with the timelines of either show)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I made some edits to chapter 1 because I don't think I was clear enough about what I meant, they were testing an early version of the teleportation system, not physically the Qan T itself. So it's like prototype of a prototype. Alright, enjoy **

The Celestial Being flagship, the Ptolemy 2 cruised through the asteroid belt. Onboard, Ian Vashti and the rest of the crew began preparations for a test on the Gundam-0000-00 Qan T's teleportation system. Ian made some last minute preparations before giving Setsuna the thumbs up. "Alright Setsuna, it's a go."

"Alright Ian, where are we headed?" Setsuna asked

"Miss Sumeragi said that we should start small and try to jump from here to Earth. I've hooked up the experimental warp drive system to the Ptolemy and the 00 Raizer to test this, since it does need quite a bit of power." Ian replied.

"Ok, on my mark. Initiating quantum teleportation system." Setsuna pressed some buttons on his console and the system started powering up. Meanwhile on the bridge, Sumeragi and the others prepared for the jump.

"Alright guys." Sumeragi said taking a drink from her flask, "Brace yourselves we still have no idea as to what might happen with this sytem."

"Eh? You're drinking again?" Lasse asked, irritated.

"Oh just get back to the helm Lasse." Sumeragi replied.

"It's almost ready." Mileina called from her console. "We should be ready to warp in 3…2…1…" The monitors in front of them showed the teleportation drive's bits opening up a portal and Lasse guided the ship into the portal before it closed. The crew viewed the progress of the ship traveling through what was essentially a wormhole.

"All systems green." Feldt said giving her status report. "Nothing unusual so far."

"Same here." Ian reported in from the hanger. "I'm not getting any signs of quantum fluxuations or-" he cut short. Suddenly the Raizer's alarms began going off and the Ptolemy began to shake.

"Setsuna what's going on?" Ian called.

"I don't know."Setsuna said from his cockpit, "The drive is malfunctioning, I don't know what's going on." In the bridge Sumeragi contacted Ian.

"What's going on Ian?" Sumeragi demanded.

"The quantum drive is malfunctioning. I don't know where we could end up."

"What do we do then?" Lasse yelled from the helm, trying to keep the ship stable.

"Brace yourselves." Ian replied. There was a brilliant flash of light from the monitors before the shaking suddenly stopped. Sumeragi opened her eyes first.

"Everyone ok?" She asked.

"Yeah" everyone replied. She then contacted the hanger again.

"Ian what's the status?"

"I'm fine, and Setsuna is ok too. Just a little groggy" But I don't know what's up with the system. I'll have to check. For now, figure out where we are, I'll get Setsuna down to the medical bay." The call ended. Sumeragi looked up. The monitors were filled with static.

"Feldt what's the status on the systems?"

"They're coming back online." She said, "Monitors will be up right about now." The monitors blinked back to life and showed the crew a view of the Earth.

"Hey we made it." Mileina exclaimed, "The drive worked."

"Hold on" Lasse said, "Something isn't right." He started up the ship and began traveling to the planet. "If we're back on Earth, where are the orbital elevators?"

"You're right." Sumeragi said. "What's going on?"

"Um guys, there's something else." Mileina squeaked, panicked.

"What is it Mileina?" Sumeragi asked.

"That." Feldt pointed at one of the monitors.

"It's the moon…" Lasse began, "But…"

"It's been destroyed…" Sumeragi said. "What's-" Alarms suddenly blared again.

"There's a missile lock on us!" Feldt reported. She zoomed in on one of the monitors. "We have 6 warheads coming at us!"

"Activate the GN particle field!" Sumeragi ordered. The ship was immediately cloaked in a green forcefield of GN particles. The missiles made impact on the field but were unable to break through it and damage the ship.

"Where did those come from?" Sumeragi demanded.

"From here." Feldt replied. She zoomed in on Earth's equator. There, the crew saw several elliptically shaped towers floating in space. What's more was that there were several similarly shaped ships flanking them.

"What are those? They don't seem like EFS." Suddenly, the ships fired another salvo of missiles at the Ptolemy, this time accompanied by fire from their guns."Brace for impact!" Sumeragi ordered. The ship shook as the missiles and rounds made impact against the GN field. The field held but they knew that they wouldn't be able to hold out like for too long. The Ptolemy's radar beeped and Feldt looked down.

"The radar's picked up another smaller unit! It just deployed from one of those towers." The monitor zoomed in to give them a close up view of the unit. It was a silver mech with a large silver shield-like attachment on each of its arms. The unit's head glowed with several blue eyes. Its thrusters gave off a purple light as it flew towards them. The unit raised its arm and began firing at the Ptolemy from guns in its shields.

"Taking fire from the unit." Lasse said as he began taking evasive maneuvers. He tried to dodge the shots but the unit kept up with their movements.

"This isn't going to work." Sumeragi said, "Sortie the Gundams!"

"One step ahead of you." A voice rang out from the comn.

"Lockon?" Sumeragi asked

"Yep." Another replied, "We're all ready to sortie."

"Allelujah!"

"We're all ready to go here Miss Sumeragi." Tieria said from his cockpit, "Setsuna isn't in any condition to fight but we're ready. Just give us the word."

"Let me handle this." Allelujah said. "It's just one unit."

"Fine." Lockon replied from his cockpit. "Don't blame me if you get destroyed."

"Fat chance. Miss Sumeragi load the Arios into the catapult bay."

"Roger." Sumeragi replied from the bridge. "Prepare the Arios for launch!" Allelujah put on his helmet as the Arios Gundam was loaded into the catapult. Meanwhile, Lasse turned the ship around and faced the enemy unit head on.

"We're in position." Lasse said.

"Alright open the catapult hatch and transfer control over to the Arios."

"I have control." Allelujah said from his gundam.

"Lower the GN field on my mark when Arios launches." Sumeragi then ordered

"Gundam Arios, launching!" Allelujah activated the linear catapult, launching the Arios out of the launch bay. At the same time, the Ptolemy lowered the GN field allowing the Arios to fly away from the ship and towards the enemy unit. Allelujah reached for Arios's GN twin beam rifle and began firing away at the silver unit. The unit stopped its attack and lowered its arms.

"Oh gave up?" Allelujah asked before pulling the trigger. To his shock, the unit effortlessly began dodging all of his shots.

"What? How?" Allelujah kept firing but he couldn't hit the unit, as if it could predict where his attacks would land. Suddenly, a large particle beam flew past Allelujah before blasting a hole in the lower left arm of the silver unit, stunning it in surprise. Allelujah then heard Lockon's voice come over the comn.

"You sure you don't need help?" Lockon said jokingly.

"Oh shut up, just help me defeat this thing."

"You got it." Lockon replied, "Gundam Cherudium sniping the target." Lockon began firing from the launch bay of the Ptolemy as Allelujah began firing with both his beam rifle and the GN smg hidden in its left arm. This time the unit tried to evade again while strafing the Ptolemy and Arios with the guns in its other arm, but began showing difficulty avoiding all the fire it was taking. Realizing it was outgunned and could possibly become destroyed; the unit quickly turned around and fled.

"Hey get back here!" Allelujah called from his Arios, still firing before Sumeragi's voice came over the comn.

"That's enough for now Allelujah. Return to the Ptolemy. I'm calling a crew meeting to figure out the situation."

"Ah fine." Allelujah turned the Arios around and flew back towards the hanger bay.

**0700 hours: Martian Landing Castle 20**

The silver unit lands in the landing castle as repair crews rush over to begin repairs on it. A very angry and ashamed man steps out of the unit. He brushes off a little bit of dust from his red suit before greeted by a man dressed in a similar gray suit.

"Count Cruhteo sir, what happened out there?" the man in the gray suit asked.

"I don't know." Cruhteo replied, reaching for his cane. "Those kataphrakts and their ship weren't of any design I have seen before. They're too advanced to be Terran but definitely not of Aldnoah either. But anything short of Aldnoah should not be able to damage my Tharsis like this." He indicated toward the hole in the Tharsis's left arm that repair crews were already working to fix.

"What do you think it was then sir?" The man asked.

"My new foes." Cruhteo replied as he began walking away. "I must report this to count Saazbaum and the other Orbital Knights. This could have an impact on our war against Earth."

"_And my honor as a knight._" Cruhteo thought to himself as well before walking out of the hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, I****'m gonna post this second chapter before I leave fore China so you all don't forget me while I'm gone xD. Anyway, enjoy.**

**0800 hours: Ptolemy 2 (Currently in a hidden orbit around Earth)**

"Alright guys, team meeting." Sumeragi said to the assembled crew in the briefing room, "Ian what do we know so far?" Ian clicked a remote in his hand the display screen on the floor zoomed in on a live video feed of Earth.

"As of now, we know that we're not in our own universe, so to speak, when the drive malfunctioned; it must have thrown us here, at the right coordinates but in the wrong universe." Ian zoomed in on one of the silver towers orbiting Earth. "We have not yet identified what these are, but there are signs of life in them, human lives that is."

"Also, from our scanners, there seems to be a series of active battles on the planets." Sumeragi said, as the screen displayed an infrared and radar scan of the planet. There seems to be a fight between unidentified forces and forces similar to the mech we just encountered, the energy signatures match."

"So what's the catch?" Lockon asked, "I feel like there's a huge but coming." Sumeragi nodded.

"Our first issue is that Setsuna is still incapacitated from the previous incident." Sumeragi began, "Our second issue is that we have to figure out how to get back to our universe and that may take some time."

"We could try landing on the planet's surface, and see if the people of this Earth could help us." Lockon suggested. Tieria shook his head.

"Lockon, there are so many reasons why that is a bad idea." Tieria replied, "First of all those towers circling the Earth. The mobile suit we encountered earlier came from one of those towers, so we have no reason to believe they are friendly or potential allies, so trying to land means flying through them and that could get us killed. The second problem is, we have no good intel on the situation on the surface, meaning we're going to be flying into an active warzone, blind. And who is to say that when we land, the other forces are going to be friendly to us?" Then Allelujah spoke up,

"Call me crazy, but I kind of like Lockon's idea." The rest of the team looked at Allelujah like he was nuts. "Look just hear me out." He said, "According to what you guys are telling me, it's going to be a while before we fix up the teleportation drive system so until then, we're stuck here. Also if you think about it, the mobile suit we encountered earlier tried to attack us right? And now we have data telling us similar suits are attacking the surface, so therefore we can assume that the forces stationed in those towers and their allied forces on the ground are attacking Earth. That means that is has to be Earthlings fighting back."

"What's your point?" Tieria asked.

"My point is that if we land, we should be able to expect some help from the Earthlings here because now we have a common enemy. Well that and isn't it also Celestial Being's job to eliminate conflicts? And now we're sitting on a war across the planet, with really no way to go." Allelujah explained. Sumeragi then spoke up,

"Allelujah has a point. It won't do us any good to keep staying around in orbit since then we risk more attacks from those towers, and he's right, our job is to eliminate conflicts so until Ian can get us back in business, we should do what we can here, since it's what we stand for." The rest of the crew thought for a second and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and who knows," Ian said, "Maybe Lockon will be right and the people here might be able to help me."

"Alright then it's settled." Sumeragi said, "Lasse, get ready for reentry, we're going down to the surface."

"Yes ma'am." Lasse said running back to the cockpit..

**0830 hours: Martian Landing castle 20**

Cruhteo walked into the hanger, and was immediately greeted by a technician. "How are the repairs coming along?" Cruhteo asked.

"Almost done sir." The technician replied, "We're finishing up the final adjustments."

"Good." Cruhteo replied, "Have it ready as soon as possible, I'm going to need it soon."

"Yes sir." The technician said, running back to work. Cruhteo meanwhile walked to the bridgem while thinking back to the meeting earlier with Saazbaum, who called for the Orbital Knights to be on high alert for the unidentified force that just showed up. 

"I want them captured, not killed." Was Saazbaum's order because he wanted to know more about these people, and if they can be exploited for the Vers. Then he repeatedly chastised Cruhteo for losing and tarnishing is honor as a knight.

"That guy, I swear one day I'm gonna-" He was cut short as alarms went off. Cruhteo hurried into the bridge. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Sir, we have an unidentified object approaching the Landing Castle blockade, it's huge." A console operator replied.

"Well bring it up on screen." Cruhteo demanded. Just as he said that, he saw the object fly past the front of the bridge.

"It's that ship from earlier!" Cruhteo yelled. The Ptolemy was rapidly hurling towards Earth. "Take it down!" Cruhteo ordered.

"We can't sir, it's moving too fast!." The operator replied,

"Damn!" Cruhteo yelled, slamming his fist down on the panel in front of him, before storming out of the bridge."

**Meanwhile on the Ptolemy**

"How's everything looking Lasse?" Sumeragi asked.

"We're on course." Lasse replied, "By the way we're going, we should be touching down somewhere off the coast of Shinawara."

"Alright keep on it." Sumeragi said.

"We're almost through the atmosphere." Feldt reported, "We should have visual of land in 3…2…1!" The Ptolemy broke through the clouds and the onboard screens displayed the waters of the ocean. Off in the distance, they could see the image of a battle scarred city, with still explosions and gunfire bursting from it. The ship shook violently as it plunged into the ocean, but thanks to the GN particle field, everything was safe.

"We have landed." Lasse reported, "Or oceaned in this case."

"Good work Lasse." Sumeragi said, "Now let's move onto phase 2, and get a good look at the situation."

**Alright guys so this is basically setting up for the first encounter, which you all should be able to guess with whom it's going to be. Alright see you guys when I get back.**


End file.
